


[蝙绿/BruceHal]  彼时此时  Then And Now

by godsown



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: N52背景下一个不成功的零时





	[蝙绿/BruceHal]  彼时此时  Then And Now

**Author's Note:**

> 全部杜撰，说理拗口，自圆其说。我缩减了漫画其中可能是最振奋人心和眼花缭乱的设定。目的不同。我不需要修正矛盾的设定和时间线，只想知道如果那时Hal并不孤立无援会不会有什么不同。

1.

** _时间不是治病的医生，病人已一去不复返。_ **

故事是这样开始的。

地球人健忘乐观。他们曾认为：只发生过一次的事情，就像从未发生过。

德国人在制造这句话时，一定首先假设，发生过一次的事情无关紧要，以至于经历过一次灾难的人会趋于忘记——困难克服。

就像十天后会忘记今日的早餐内容，他们假设仅发生过一次的事情，在时间流中无法掀起波澜，在如常的祥和以及大量饮酒中，人类最终学会对其他人类的悲恸漠然，在自己的痛苦中镇定自若。

但对于地球上曾经感受过爱和光明为何物的人类，这不是寻常的暮光倾城或黄昏时分，不是可供无痛无限重复的彩排，这是一场无法抹去和遗忘的灾难。

就像历史上所有的糟心事，上位者在统治中萌生惰性，宇宙则高估选择的重要或重置时间的难度。而神，神总是在原谅和是否援助的踌躇中神色吝啬。所以更高的存在，决定推倒现实的存在，毫无彩排地将所有的矛盾和生命简单地塞入一声巨响中，从头开始。

在丧钟和来不及举行的晚祷中，人类损失惨重，海滨城消失，七百万人类陨落。

——一个二十多英里的深坑不可能从未发生。

那时希望不再被倾听，噩梦和死寂尾随，唯一的幸存者被困在这场灾难中，独自一人。灯戒曾短暂制造出居民遗影，安抚它的拥有者，而它的宽慰剂作用被打断,他被指控越了线。愤怒曾试图重燃希望，而恐怖却使他在空洞的绝望中越陷越深。

每个人都可能在最需要帮助时，被余下的世界孤立在一边。

希望被夺，心碎滋生怀疑，循规蹈矩不再适用——在悲伤和狂怒驱使下，一无所有的绿灯侠飞奔至力量和意志的源头。

在那里等待已久的邪恶寄生物用大剂量的力量和掌控感抚慰他的不安，继而将不安驱逐。它怂恿着灾难遗民的孤独，用恐惧宣告神志的占有和邪神的自由。

回到地球，在天空高速飞行产生的猎猎风声中，前绿灯侠带着他无所不能的力量巡视，挽救这一日的欲望占了上风。

他曾犯过错。他站在正义的一端，需要审判来临，却并不知晓，正义诉求在力量不足时，只是疯狂和妄想。他阻止不了海滨城的毁灭——所以他回到能量源头汲取有效的力量，他拥有一个在他耳边低吟的神。他不再是绿灯侠，他比所有的绿灯都要强大。

他飞跃地球，试图重建家园，在地球之众聒噪的声音和海滨的旧址的寂静回响中，才看清从前眼界的狭窄——他只希冀挽回城市，却一直忽略垂手可得的完美未来。

看看他们，昨日业已过去，未来充满恐惧。

视差不怀好意地问，你曾是扇区的守护人。看看这些不完美，即使曾经宣誓和平和保护，你又为这些时时痛苦的地球人做过什么？

他试图感受每一种人的生活，随之而来无力的软弱却彻底激怒了他。

这里总会有人为一顿不算糟糕的剩饭感恩，为暴力担惊受怕，为一个不会爱上自己的人徒劳地哭泣，在泪水和恐惧中期待明天，明天，又一个明天——一个糟糕的、让人后悔醒来的明天。

地球并不是让人满意的偶然造物。神在创世中轻信巧合，又放纵它蛮长，彼此斗殴，血淋淋地进化，显而易见地彼此互歧。人类这个顽固的种族，自我放逐在堕落或不完美的人生和历史中。

“哦是的，你当然可以。”视差怪没有等他问出声，“这就是我在这里的原因。”

他们需要一个新世界，那里过去将被遗忘，悲哀不再来临。

——当过去被抹去时，一切就该被预先原谅地重来。

他会完成神拒绝的事，在他制造的世界中，重新织就和塑形的历史及未来将充满饱足，喜悦和枯骨复苏。人人得以搂住曾去的朋友。纵使曾横跨地狱，如今他们将有不眠的狂欢。

一个重新开始和被原谅的机会听起来毫无过错。

2.

_ **There will be time to murder and create** _

但那却错了。

你不能教会人类懂得智慧，因为智慧不会像水一样在人群间分享。

他该知道，人类从不吸取教训变得聪明。他们从不知道该如何走路，即使把所有的正途指出，也只会跳入又一条错误道路，为心之所向即所得，而洋洋得意。

Hal Jordan该给自己造出一把椅子坐在那里。

漫长无尽的观望中，上帝总该有把椅子，可供坐着消耗时间。在视差的全能全知中，那些关于生命和历史线的知识和顿悟，就像神智中突然敲入的冷水。

他头顶悬挂无数命运分界线，脚下是被击碎的时间黑洞。他狂妄又悲伤，无视规则，满心怜悯，只手从虚空中创造元素，注视远古文明覆灭，过错被纠正，历史完成飞跃。无数的新生和死亡在一念之间，在碎掉的时间线上看到千百个超人和蝙蝠侠，还有千百个自己。时间不再重要，忏悔并不必要。他掀翻整条时间线，依附在各个维度的英雄和恶棍，陷入存在与假象的永恒纠葛中，像一群焦躁不堪的蚂蚁，在天气骤变之前摔入时间原点。

所有曾经存在的时间，就像一只横贯苍穹的网，他身处中心掌握一切，抬手之间萌芽之态消亡，将死未死之势不再充满预兆。

但在万物的聒噪和顺其自然的修正中，却没有人感激。曾经的同伴无休无止地争执要如何拯救他，他感受着他们微不足道的努力带来的困意和无聊——白发至少代表他曾经真的年轻过，他现在甚至不能把他们的反抗当做一回事。

所有人的软弱，仅消一瞥便触目可及，人们却依旧在他许诺完美时拒绝变革。

他得到的是不遗余力的反抗。他们索要的毫无用处的随机自由意志，和幼稚的“刻痕感”，一文不值。

* *

“没有什么不同，”蝙蝠侠检视着自己的记忆皱着眉头，“我什么都没有忘记。”

“我们都懂你对他的偏爱。你暗自喜欢时刻被他顶嘴。非常可爱。可收敛一下。连我都能感觉到那个快乐又快乐的罗宾汉记忆变得模糊，”金色胡须的弓箭手毫不客气地说，“现在我们讨论的，是整个地球的历史和每一位人类都在为他变成不知死活的猫咪。他不会把你单独放在一个篮子里。”

没人知道这一切是怎么发生的，海滨城被毁，绿灯侠失踪，接下来的消息就是绿灯回到地球，神色诡异举止莫测。迄今为止，他们没有一个人能联系上这位联盟创始人，没人弄清楚为什么他的使命会从拯救人类，错置成推倒历史，悉数重来。

距离他们弄清Hal Jordan想要干什么，已经过去半个小时。而他们除了讨论记忆损害和半透明的手指之外毫无建树。

“我们不能什么都不做。”超级少女握紧拳头，“如果那仅仅意味着要用拳头把他打到清醒，我也会照做的。”

“相信我。”鹰侠说，“如果能找到他，我也会这样做。只要他还没有彻底让我每一世的记忆折损。现在，越远的记忆越像一坨被烧干净的棉花团。我希望能把脑子里的烟雾全部驱散。”

火风暴不安地扫了一眼大厅，掂量着分寸：“我对所有的提议都保持开放，如果你们谁有好想法，能现在说吗。”

没有人发言。这里大部分人，都只是危机迫使才聚集在一起。英雄彼此陌生，信任因为无法确信而摇摇欲坠。大部分闻声而来的反派，目的从保命到复仇，态度从帮助到旁观。谁也提不出有用意见。情况混沌时，英雄和恶棍之间的界限不再清晰。

突然间他们需要阻止的人只一个。

“没有人想知道为什么他要这样做吗。如果知道了原因，也许我们可以和他谈谈。”鹰侠望向奥利，“他不可能突然就像一艘疯掉的驱逐舰*，决定粉碎过去。你们关系非同一般，或者在某次喝酒和闲谈时他曾经说过原因。也许你能劝他不要这么做。”

“这种事情已经超过谈谈的范畴。”蝙蝠侠打断了鹰侠，“我们需要牵制计划。”

“多么可靠，即使在末日，我们总能依靠你的镇定和冷酷无情。”海王尖锐地说，“我猜你给巴别塔也制定了一个备份计划。希望它们一样功效卓群。”

“不。没人该有创世的知识，那是上帝的工作。”蝙蝠侠尽量不把语气变得不耐烦，“所以没有人知道要如何阻止一个上帝。”

“他不是上帝，蝙蝠。”奥利声色俱厉地指责他，“他失去了自己的城市。那只是一个被过多的伤痛和无处付诸的爱塞到不切实际的人类。他试图通过力量来拯救过去。”

“妄想的人类。如果你肯严肃下自己的措辞。”

“把你的怒火留给他。”金发弓箭手几乎愤怒地挥了挥自己的箭，“毕竟他曾经帮你从那个该死的椅子回落到人间，如果你肯想一想自己当初多么混账，没准能省掉对他行为的吹毛求疵，转而想想怎么帮他。”

我不需要帮助。Hal在椅子上漫不经心地想着，他透过维度窥视镜，盯着蝙蝠纹丝不动的表情——奥利对他充满信心。

他们需要我的帮助。

他们看不到自己的生活活英雄之旅就是个巨型的灾难垃圾场。

蝙蝠侠是个可怜的孤儿，在哥谭的烂摊子里拼拼凑凑。而绿箭是星城里的徒劳行迹，无法对症下药的庸医。

总是有更糟的灾难劈头降下，总是有别的,世俗到让人嗤鼻的规则来约束他们，阻止他们更高效地行使权利。

我将会救下你们所有人。他坐在那温柔无比地想着。我将给你们一个我从来没有得到的东西——重新来过的机会。

*驱逐舰：Destroyer.

_ **3.** _

_ **Go, go, go, said the bird: human kind** _

_ **Cannot bear very much reality.** _

没人理解为什么二次机会带给他纯然的喜悦，就像没有人想过，一切源头是一个成真的噩梦和过多的现实。而他逃开到远离地球和心碎之地几万光年的深处，越是靠近军团就越被疏远。

现在，俯视地球，这颗星球正在太空中安静地反射阳光，完全地静止，全然地美丽，好似在宇宙之中，过去消弭，它从未拥有伤痕。

他的手机——那个可怜的小东西在不停响动。他的亲密朋友已经猜到自己要做什么。奥利试图打电话，他删掉弓箭手的留言。卡罗尔不停地问他在哪里：她需要见到Hal。

蝙蝠甚至在几周前……在他还远在OA时屈尊传来一条简讯，言简意赅：回来。

这很让人困惑。海滨已经不存在，而他弃掉了联盟——他已经无处可回。

他漫无目的地巡视处于他荫蔽之下，正在新生的星球。海滨的临时避难所充满内心固执和感情破碎的人类，一些在哭嚎不已：那是我的家，那里一周之前还是我的家。一些试图进入城市的旧址，找到残余的希望。而卡罗尔就在人群之中，心意坚决，就像不再忧惧过去。他无法忍受留在附近。

而哥谭，他从不喜欢哥谭，但是并不意味着他会放弃教训混蛋的机会。他熟门熟路地打倒哥谭小巷中正在实施抢劫的恶棍，手段可能不必要地直接了点。直到他离开，那个倒地不起的人都在咒骂，正义可以亲吻他的屁股，以及绿灯侠到底算哪门子的英雄。

“过一天我的生活，大英雄。”他倒在地上眼神恶毒，“试一试还能不能戴着戒指，闪闪发光地站在那里，等待噩运降临。”

“你错了。我过了你们所有人的生活，然后决定它们毫无意义。”Hal本身已准备离开，闻声后再次逼近，抓住对方衣领，白发在月光下闪耀，“我就是噩运。我不需要戒指去完成任何事。”

那人作恶的原因的确是痛苦和逼至绝路的无可选择。痛苦至此，他在新世界现实的侵入下也容易消失。

他正在消失。

奇特的是当因为时之流逝所以Hal触到他的灵魂时，感知到那种悲伤和愤怒并没有随他消失。抹去和放弃不能拯救现时的心境，不能拯救他走出曾经经历了什么。

他的预感和雷达已在叮当大作，他不需要任何超能力都知道，无所不知的蝙蝠侠正赶往这里兴师问罪。他不需要他和他的说教。

他的确不需要戒指，视差的新能力使他对飞翔的抱有过的心态改变。就像他不再享受毫无辅助的飞翔，他早已不再依靠戒指。

只是那时的Hal Jordan享受从甘瑟手中抢走最后一枚灯戒的每一秒。那就像一个真正的神，废掉守护者的最后的努力，冷眼旁观戒指不再被任何人拥有。它们全都属于他。

他曾站在那，攥着守护者的所有希望，让他们见证自己最后的努力付诸东流。他想让这群迂腐的生物体悉，他们后继无人的此刻体及的失落，不及他当初在海滨体会到绝望的万分之一。

当哥谭那个黑色的身影赶到时，得到的最景象只有一颗绿色流星消失在天边，和一个空空的小巷。

蝙蝠侠低头俯身，还有一枚不再被需要的绿灯戒指。

* *

他的确从未畏惧蝙蝠。但事情曾经比畏惧更加简单。

一切之前，他最热爱的事之一就是躺在韦恩为联盟采购的沙发椅上，用灯戒制造巨大的背投轮番播放老式电影。

那张沙发简直是联盟生活堕落清闲的标志，总会有同伴和他窝在沙发里，无所事事。这项活动最后成了联盟的保留节目。

有一天蝙蝠侠搬来一个巨大的显示屏，宣称它属于蝙蝠洞的淘汰物品，准备扔向太空。

Hal拦住他，笑嘻嘻地解释自己可以修好再升级，没准还能用。

蝙蝠是播放器接待的第一批客人。

Hal亲自到蝙蝠的休息室告诉他，显示屏修好了，要不要一起检测成果。

蝙蝠侠脸色凝重地埋在一堆机密文件里，看起来暴躁又忙碌，Hal几乎有点为邀请他一起来不务正业感到抱歉。

对方头都没有抬地回答知道了。Hal边从门口退出，边咒骂自己居然会想着去敲开那扇黑漆漆的大门，去感受哥谭迎面而来的拒绝和阴郁，恐怕也够自取其辱。

等他舒适地攻克下软枕制造的堡垒时，Bruce Wayne夹着一袋冒着讨厌香味的爆米花，穿着充满威胁感的蝙蝠T恤加入了Hal。

“选片。”蝙蝠关上了灯，非常没有形象地接受了沙发的全力支撑躺了下来。他把那袋爆米花扔给Hal，下了指令。

有那么一秒，Hal从惊诧中回过神，好胜地扬了扬录影带的封面：“风雨飘摇中的爱情之花。还有，没人会不喜欢她。”

Bruce为这句话饱含的赞美抬起头，冷静地等待他的后续解释。

沙发两端的人对视一秒。

“没有人会不喜欢，那双猫眼石一般的蓝眼睛。”Hal困惑又着迷地说。

Bruce Wayne轻哼一声，毫不留情地中断了这个对视。

电影中战争刚刚打响时，Bruce打了一个哈欠，手摸了过来。如果不是余光早已预警，Hal几乎为这个举动惊跳起来。

那只手轻巧地碰到了Hal的膝盖，并停留在那里几秒。就像在冗长而富余的亲密时刻，他的手终于决定，那处因蜷腿而造成的膝盖小窝显眼到可爱，而他完全陷于观赏电影的闲余中，被剧情吸引，向Hal施展了亲密之交应有的无意识小动作——就像他无法自制。他的手又伸进纸袋中，完美地抓取三粒爆米花扔进嘴里。

隔着见底的爆米花袋，Bruce的手几乎再次碰到了Hal的膝盖。

Hal 腿脚保持在原地不能动弹，僵硬到不像话。这个打着哈欠，换了一身衣服，和他一起在一部爱情片上浪费时间的蝙蝠，他一点都不适应。

如果是奥利或者别人，他可以拿着胳膊肘撞向对方，开玩笑地询问：“伙计，你在对我性骚扰吗。”

因为，你知道的，膝盖是个他妈的奇妙部位。

也因为这是蝙蝠侠——一个不爱肢体接触，保持距离的大师。

但没准肢体接触就是他的Pep Talk。一个笨拙到疯狂，又足以烧掉任何毫无准备的头脑的鼓励，Hal沮丧地想着。修理工作干得好，绿灯，奖励你一个小红心。

电影冗长，而Hal研究对方的表情比观赏电影时间更久。蝙蝠甚至等到演职员表都播放完毕，停了十秒，才起身慢吞吞地离开沙发。Hal反常地沉默着，陷在沙发的另一头，咬着手指拒绝说话，深知今晚的奖励好到过头，只有到此为止。

他只是救了蝙蝠洞里的闲余物品。

如果他拯救整个世界，从古至今，每一分每一秒，没有缺陷和心碎，没有咎由自取和因果循环，是不是会完美到让蝙蝠侠在兴奋之中给他一个吻。

可假如真的存在那种机会——

事实上，他们再也没时间奢侈地一起消耗一部电影，或为每一秒未落幕的时刻沉默地等待，互相做伴。

蝙蝠越来越忙，Hal总是频繁地被扇区其他事务绊住。

守护者责怪他太过热爱地球，太久地留在这里而不是在扇区巡视。这太荒谬，他爱宇宙的未知，但谁能不喜欢这个蓝色的闪闪发光的星球。在亿万星球之中毫不起眼，又光辉美丽脆弱无比的星球，它拥有最美的落日和晨曦，还有无数个可爱的普通人。他们曾经是他在经历糟糕又无可挽回的一天后，能够面对下一个朝阳的原因。

而现在的他们，陷于泥土和碎砖，悄悄化成一堆枯骨。

** _ 4._ **

** _假如全部的时间存在，全部的时间都再也无法挽回。 _ **

他是传奇。

一个真正的传奇。

即使不是所有人类都有机会读到OA之书，明白为什么他会被记载为最伟大的绿灯侠，或者他如何帮助众多的世界找到希望和自由。

即使人们不会知道他如何为正义和信念奋战，如何力排众议，凭一己之力摆脱绝境，做到各种不可能的事。

但是他们都曾经看到过那个人，熟稔地用着反对地球一切已知规则的武器，独自用绿色屏障抵挡住海啸，在天空中闪闪发光地来去自如，为平民竖起保护所，直到危险消失。他会抱着落单的孩子飞到安全的地方，看起来温和又可靠，连战斗和困难也不能把他的笑容抹去。

基洛沃格在向军团其他成员介绍他时哈哈大笑说，比绿灯侠是个地球人更糟的是，他是个美国人。

该死的，当他光芒万丈地举起提灯念出誓词，孤军奋战，从绝境中冲出重围时——他完美地就像美国精神的理想典型。

那一天和那一战的收场变成灯光秀，每一个人都仿佛沐泽在意志之光中，绝望和恐惧被洗去，光芒照耀的睁不开眼睛。

人人都会爱他。

蝙蝠侠花了一段时间才弄明白这个家伙。而且几乎是毫不迟疑地在这种观察和醒悟中体会到别的什么东西。

他可以严肃地在联盟会议上对蝙蝠权威嗤之以鼻，也能够非常地蠢地哼着一支没名的歌，叼着一瓶半空的饮料，漫不经心地路过走廊，还可以抱着一碗爆米花，对着他自制的绿灯牌背投电影哈哈大笑，或者眼露惊奇。

还有他对某些老电影里浪漫绅士窈窕淑女那一套的热衷——很可能是制服里白手套的灵感来源——惊人地天真。

蝙蝠侠认真地观察他一段时间，就绝望地放弃了——战斗时的Hal和生活中的Hal。他绝不可能知道Hal Jordan希望得到什么。这个人看起来毫无计划，就像永远不会去想下一秒要做什么。

但，同时这也意味着，他的所想和所欲，在下一秒有无限可能。那种强大，迷人又未知的刺激，充满诱惑——直到你失去他，直到他不再站在你那边。

就像每一次在绝境中的奋力一击，这一刻，他决定了地球不够完美——让我们造一个更带劲的星球。

蝙蝠侠的喉咙不觉地收紧。

这是我的错。蝙蝠侠控制不住地想着。所以奥利弗才对他苛刻，而海王几乎变相指责他在这灾难现场中什么都没做。

这一切都是我的错。他和联盟在享受着下一秒的“不确定”带来的“不可能”，却没能阻止这种“不可能”变成“不可测”。

在机密地收集个人情报、每一场并肩战斗、和对方时不时地露出的恶作剧表情，甚至是不经意的沙发“约会电影”交流中，他信任了他。他知道他的意志和向善的欲望不会被任何艰难险阻打压下去。

所以在海滨的灾难中，他纵容Hal的伤心过度，甚至共情了他的悲伤。他给予他的脆弱和心碎完美的私人空间，对他自我救治的能力信心满怀，却没想到会有邪恶堕落趁虚而入，驱使Hal在绝望中抱着巨大的“重新来过”的希望，在毁灭地球的道路上走的更远。

他是世界上最清醒的人。现在却不住地想要催眠自己这只是一个糟糕的梦，他所认识的，会为了联盟在人们心中的信任不被瓦解，忍辱出走的，他所独立地下了判断——“这个人的确值得信任”，“我会想和他喝一杯”的人，并没有彻头彻尾地走向狂躁地毁天灭地，冷漠地看着过去和未来在灰烬中新生和崛起。

用最深的欲念引诱，并使人忘记反抗的理由，Hal 在得到心之所愿上，心得颇深。他们中的大部分人都有搁置不了的过去，所以更多的人会毫无芥蒂地走向更甜蜜的光明。越来越多忘记了为何坚持的人消失，或在反抗时走的太远以至于忘记为何出发。

他有能力做任何事情。——现在完全走到消极绝望的那边。

他多希望一切记忆的远去和模糊仅是因为噩梦快要醒来。而不是Hal Jordan在恐惧和绝望中，完成地球上第一次真相大地震。

他是个传奇——对的。

那个传说中的绿灯，有人这样问他。你们说的是那个绿灯吗。退出联盟的绿灯？

他的确在地球活成传奇，一个传奇真正拥有的特点他都有，包括神出鬼没的部分——没有人见到，但是每人都有听说。

他在和神奇女侠激战后揽下过错，成为联盟不合的罪魁祸首，他以错误的原因从联盟退出。他说反正我也不常在这里，所以糟糕的名声我不在乎。他离开深爱无比的地球，下一秒就飞向宇宙，不给任何人时间挽留。

他留下常用的沙发靠枕和各式录像带。清扫的机器人甚至从他的休息室里扫到了几双卷成团的换洗袜子，和一本半摊着并做了阅读记号的飞机杂志。杂志折角正在慢慢地恢复平整，宣告无人阅读。

偶时戴安娜会伤感地坐在沙发上，漫不经心地翻着电影带。他们都想念他。

——但不是这种重聚。

他们各自站在了一边，决计互相阻止，直到面临最坏结局。

从联盟退出之后，这个传奇销声匿迹地深入太空，而他的英勇故事只会留在OA。对于地球人类，太空英雄征战良久后回乡，历史肯记载下来的第一笔，却是一个无可比拟的空洞和灾难。

无数个宇宙已经在Hal的意志下合并，他把判断为无用或冗余的东西驱逐出去，现在只剩这条时间线等待天翻地覆。

他顽固的朋友们，在暴风雨中抱着不堪一击的树枝，即将被冲入时间的洪流，一去不复返。

_ **5.** _

_ **黑暗 黑暗 黑暗。他们都走入了黑暗。** _

他们并不懂这一切发生的原因 ，但是至少现在在朝着正确的方向努力。等理解这一切“魔法”般的东西只是更先进的科技后，也许能够抗议非此不可的历史进程。即使那时已经太晚。

奇特在，当熵之裂缝把接近它的存在全部吞噬时，他听到了时间哀嚎了一声。熵饥似饕餮，榨干了接近它的一切物件。

他该在乎的。人们不是在消失就是在死亡，然而如果他们全部都要重生，那么此刻的死亡显得无关紧要。

忒修斯之船？他还没有想那么远。

尤其是几天前他们居然带来一个年轻版本的自己？认真的？且不说现在的他在时间和力量的更替中还是不是原来的他。一个毫无经验的自己？如果熟悉人们的死亡对他来说毫无触动，那么那些用尽招数的英雄们在期待他能对自己展现怜悯吗。

多么自以为是又绝望的选择。

而此时此刻，他得以选择自己的人生——事实上，所有人的选择，所有历史的选择都在操控之下。他只剩坐在一边，嘲弄时间，一劳永逸地让每个人都满意。

现在。

他听到一声极细的哭泣。

可以无视，但那来自一个孩子。Hal并没有刻意地去获得这个信号，它只是自然而然地，像是验证他是否还在相信般传到他的耳边。

那是一个和海伦•乔丹年龄相仿的孩子。他束手无策地想，他又哪里懂什么孩子呢。他的接近只是使一个大哭的孩子哭得更凶。

“你是谁。别过来，我真的会咬你。”

他该转身，或者直接飞离这里，任她在大街上哭到口渴或者疲倦，他该离这个孩子远远的，因为在他“从未发生”概念里她可能从未出生过。

相反地，因为曾经历过海伦在自己的胳膊中哭着睡着——那是一个超级心碎的夜晚，而那个可怜的小生物把大滴大滴的鼻涕和眼泪留在他的衣领和脖子上，哭的好像世界末日，最后在他怀里累得睡着了——所以他不能就让这个孩子孤零零地留在街上。

而他体内的那股力量，在竭力地抵抗着Hal接近这个孩子。

“闭嘴。”Hal低声警告那个声音，轻步走过去。

“我是……”Hal停了下来，耸了耸肩补充，“全能全知。所以我猜我是上帝。”

而小女孩却止住哭声，抹了抹眼泪，拉过Hal的手臂凶狠地咬上去，场面又好笑又不怎么温馨，Hal几乎有些后悔。

“咬够了？”Hal拍了拍她的脑袋，视差怪在他的脑海之后凶神恶煞地试图掌控局面，“抬起头，告诉我为什么要哭。”

那不该是对孩子说话的方式。但是这个孩子毫不客气地擦干眼泪说：“我不信任你，你不是上帝，你看起来像是一个邪恶到三天没有早早睡觉的绿灯侠。你是不是很久没出现了。”

“你和神奇女侠打了起来。发生了什么，你为什么要离开我们。是不是神奇女侠抢了你的糖果，而你们之中最公正的蝙蝠侠裁决时偏向了女生？”

“他没有选我。公正地说，我也没有选他。”Hal擦了擦啃咬留下来的口水，诧异于她还能记得住自己，俯身询问，“你为什么要哭呢。”

“和每个人哭泣的原因一样。”她指了指远处的黑暗，“我妈妈消失了。就像我爸爸，我的叔叔，还有隔壁的泰德。他们就只是突然消失了。就像这个城市。”

Hal无法向一个孩子解释，为什么他们的消失是件好事，他不能说：他们很好。他亲自确保这一点，因为他们已经走向一个更美好的地方——那听起来太像死亡。

“有些时候，我们的父母就是会离开我们。”Hal手足无措地说。

“你安慰人的方式真是烂透了。”女孩抬起头来抹掉剩下的眼泪，“你的父母也离开你了吗。”

“不，”Hal思考着那些争执和遗憾，“有时更像是我离开了她。”

“所以现在你看起来才那么悲伤吗。”小女孩把手放到Hal的手里。

Hal按住眼睛。

他在试图向一个孩子解释他的意图：“我可以和你分享一个秘密吗。”

“只要不是冗长的恋爱故事，我都能接受。”

“不，”他凄惨地笑了一下，“我的爱情故事比那简单。简而言之，就是什么都没有发生。这个秘密是上帝会纠正现在这种伤心。用不了多久，你就会见到你的妈妈，你们会比现在还要开心。因为你们的生活将没有遗憾，并完美无瑕地好像一只毛绒泰迪。你再也不用一个人在陌生的街道上哭泣。上帝会纠正现在的这种不完美。”

“你真的相信那么假的东西？那听起来完美地就像橱窗里的大眼睛娃娃。”她垂下头，“可是我想念的是她一百遍地念叨我如何赖床的方式，想念她在我头发上涂满泡泡时哼出的走调的歌，想念当爸爸离开时，她抱着我哭泣发誓，即使一个人也要好好保护我。我想念在夜里为泰德哭泣。”

“甜蜜又让人心碎的泰德。”她叹了口气问Hal，“灯侠，你说当我见到妈妈时，她还是那个她吗，如果事情变得完美，她还会爱我吗。”

“为什么你会这样问。”

“有时候我会想，心碎才使我们更靠近彼此。当她抱着我哭泣时，比对着我快乐又完美的笑更爱我，因为那如此真实。”

——那条让人困惑不解的，只有两个字的短信：回来。他又能回到哪里呢？

“泰德开始并不喜欢我。他喜欢比他大一岁，有闪耀红发的莉莉。我花了半年告诉自己那不算什么，半年后他爱上我，并给了我一个草莓味的吻。

“灯侠，在你说的未来里，泰德依旧会吻我吗。即使我已经因为目睹恐惧而哭泣到不像自己了？可现在，我是如此的心碎，我情愿他现在就在这里陪伴我，而不是在未来变得完美，转而去吻别的女孩，或者爱上一个完美的我。

“那对现在这个心碎的我来说，又有什么用呢。她们都不是我。”

“我不能保证。”Hal甚至有些慌张抱紧了这个差点又要哭出来的小家伙，却没有办法去撒谎，“因为我也不知道你会变成什么样。或者你妈妈的经历会怎么样改变她或者泰德。”

“所以，灯侠，我并不想要完美。是上帝想。”小女孩注视着Hal，流下眼泪。她渐渐变得透明并慢慢消失，“我想记住这种心碎。为什么上帝认为我不该存在呢。”

那感觉不像谋杀。

但那感觉接近谋杀。

“来啊，继续啊。”Hal依旧保持掌心向上的姿势，然而手中空无一物，“继续告诉自己那就像根本没有发生过。”

回应他的是视差怪一声懒洋洋的轻哼。

_ **6.** _

_ **但是过去和未来的羁绊交织在变化着的软弱的躯体中，** _

_ **卫护着人类既不飞升天国也不堕入地狱** _

_ **这两者都非血肉之躯所能忍受。 ** _

上帝的归上帝，恺撒的归恺撒。

没有人想过整件事情的关键所在会是生命的起源之争。科学家背景的英雄们得出结论，摆脱的唯一方式是来一次他们自己的宇宙大爆炸，听起来威力很大——为什么不呢。

多么讽刺，巧合在历史中完美地自洽和自圆。一切源于一声巨响，也将会结束在一声巨响中。

超人是他们的临时领袖，他依旧坚持他们需要派人和昔日的战友谈一谈。即使对方曾在短暂的对峙中 ，以恐怖的实力打压了他的力量。但这本不是一个让人恐惧的陌生人，他该是他们的朋友。

“我去。”弓箭手说，“他是我的朋友。我总能套出他的话。我知道他那些愚蠢的小心思。一个合格的友好面容应该可以唤起他的部分理智。”

“他不需要朋友，绿箭。也许你没有注意到，他对你的关心只会让你们陷入僵局。一旦陷入僵局，Hal Jordan只会飞走。”蝙蝠侠拉住弓箭手，“他需要的是理智，争执和敌对，是漠不关心地激怒。而不是一个友好又有可能站在他那一边，随时可能遗忘任务的好友。”

“我打算假装没听到你最后那句混账话。虽然整件事情过去后，我可能要揍你一顿。”绿箭逼近蝙蝠侠压低声音质问，“什么时候你成了谈心的忠实爱好者？如果早一点，你肯来一番心理治疗，没准我们今天都不需要站在这里。”

“牵制计划有了，我们终于到了‘谈谈’的那步了。”蝙蝠侠冷静地无视了质问，“我会保持通讯器打开，如果你真的特别想听，又对谈谈那么有兴趣。”

“所以不管什么时候，你都能为想做的事找到理由。因为你总是那个解释规则的人。”

“集中注意力，绿箭。”蝙蝠侠无动于衷，“你在简单归因，让怒火干扰到你。”

核破尴尬地插了一句嘴：“大伙，我的确需要点时间布置。”

“我还能说什么呢，朋友。”绿箭侠仔仔细细地盯着蝙蝠那张完全的脸，后退一步扭出一个讥讽的笑容，意有所指地说，“你我都明白，你就是他的私人核弹。”

“你准备自己去见他，然后怎么做，说服他?”戴安娜怀疑地说。

“放轻松公主，通讯器是打开的。你们随时知道位置或事情进展到哪一步，如果他真的要做什么 ，Clark可以随时插手。”

超人像是在给所有人反悔的机会一样慢吞吞地说：“我们已经不够了解Hal Jordan。所以找到他，和他谈谈，弄清楚他真正想做什么，并且转移他的注意力。还有，小心点，B。别抱太大希望。”

最后那句话说的很轻。

超人还附送给他一个眼神。那是属于小镇男孩克拉克的眼神。蝙蝠侠暴躁地想，Clark再一次越线了。他们的默契让超人总忍不住在蝙蝠侠的私人生活中涉足太深。他已经没什么心情去反驳对方的多余担心，简单地点点头。

“这不是任务。”绿箭侠抱住了手臂，瞪着蝙蝠，讽刺地说，“这就是他的日常，只不过去掉了总是对别人的需求视而不见的部分。相信我，当蝙蝠非常讨人喜欢地站在那里，没人能无视他。”

蝙蝠侠把自己和斗篷从联盟的喧闹和疑问中抽出来，然后离开。等事情尘埃落定，他和绿箭的确有可能打一架。

原海滨城。

蝙蝠侠几乎是徒步进入海滨。

他知道地址。现在却只能勉强依靠坐标找到这里。上一次灾难后的废墟并没有给他太多交通工具选择。如果不是他试图用从前的办法联系绿灯都失败了，他也不会在这里。

但是这才正确不是吗。

一个够戏剧、符号、充满虚张声势的悲壮、还带点什么隐含寓意的终结。

超人知道他撒了谎，却不知道他到底在打算些什么。他只是想多一点时间。

谈谈？他根本不占优势。即使之前路过哥谭，前绿灯侠也始终在躲着他。在Hal Jordan不遗余力地直面所有困难，并制造着新世界时，这种躲避总该意味着什么。

四周荒无人烟，冷风灌入他的制服，晦暗的星空是唯一的光源。

“我在这里。这是我最后一招。”蝙蝠侠独自一人站在他多次路过，却一次都没有踏入的旧址，低沉地询问，“我得到你的注意力了吗，Hal。” 

等待时时间好似静止，而他一度以为自己什么都不会得到。

“你的确知道怎么摆好一个戏剧的姿势。”几分钟之后，一个声音从他身后传来，“但是你是不是来得有点晚。我已经没有家可邀请你进来了。”

蝙蝠侠沉默地踱着步，对这位绿灯侠的到来一言不发。

“如果不是有话要说，你为什么要来这里。”Hal先开了口，他已经给予蝙蝠侠充分的耐心和尊敬。

“如果不是打算回答我的问题，为什么你要来这里。”蝙蝠侠反问。

“我对你的了解不足够会意你的'蝙蝠'问题。”

“也许你从容地没有意识到任何问题。”

“那并不代表你拿着沉默无声威胁的一套，用眼神暗示，就足够使我像个该死的话篓子对你知无不言。我不欠你什么，蝙蝠。”Hal平静地说，“如果你懂任何事情，理解现在发生的任何一件事，你就知道，我不欠你。我没什么好和你说的。除非，你想听我说出来一些你根本不想知道的事情。”

“我想知道，比如，为什么你没有回我的信息。”蝙蝠侠说，“还有为什么你会像是一只被打翻窝的猫，在哥谭和星城还有世界各地游荡。”

“我在忙。”

“忙着随心所欲 。大都会在消失，哥谭的建筑有大半再也没有从黑暗中出现，无数的人失踪。你无视了我们所有人。你在权利中忘乎所以，Jordan 。你忘记了自己是谁。”

“不，我没有。恰恰相反，我想起来自己是谁，有什么责任。起初感觉糟糕透了，那种重负。但当太阳再次升起，我意识到大家都一样，只是你们没有看到自己在日光下重复循环的生活多么糟糕。而我将会免除你们所有人可能的烦恼，一劳永逸，连你都再也不能指责我。”

他就像常年行走在阳光下般毫无顾虑地闪闪发光，充满期待，却忘记此刻是繁星坠入人间的夜晚，连日光都要等待。

“你不该那么做。我知道你在试图为海滨哀悼，但它被打断。我听到你对守护者做了什么。我很抱歉，我不在那里。”蝙蝠侠听起来遗憾又真诚。

“哀悼？我只是心存希望。” Hal防御性地滑坐在那个假想的椅子，谈吐淡然：“你在又有什么意义呢。即使是你，我也会毫不犹豫地取掉你的灯戒。但是蝙蝠侠，我对过去没有兴趣。让我们谈谈未来怎么样。” 

“不，我该在那里，至少我该为了你在那里。就像你为我做的那样。”蝙蝠无法把这番话说的充满感情，所以只能把它说的充满愧疚。

而Hal想要的从来不是愧疚，或礼尚往来的关心和回馈。蝙蝠并不清楚，在情感的你来我往和亏欠感里，永远不会有相平相称的时刻。

“你不欠我什么。我从来不会要求你的回馈。人们通常怎么说的来着：没关系，朋友就该这样做。所以，在没有对我宣誓永恒的爱情之前，我怎么会要求你尾随我直达地狱。”他半心半意地开着玩笑，谈吐随性，却言辞较真。

“Hal，这个世界正处于战争的边缘。你不可能把所有的不幸当做一场彩排，在事情变得糟糕透顶时推倒重来，如果历史不能为已发生的事情承担责任，那么选择和自由意志根本毫无意义。”蝙蝠侠说。

是的，他听过类似的话：如果你有一堆超能力，你会先救谁，你要自救吗，你要自私吗，你要做欲求最强烈而不是最正确的事吗。你要活在你的选择和负担里。

然而在无力脆弱和措不及防中，选择——它们本来就该毫无意义。它们仅是充满了纷争，心碎，还有揣度的似是而非。

“不会有战争。你对上帝束手无策，那才是自然选择的全部意义。如果不是你的脑袋太顽固，现在你就能够和你的完美生活亲亲爱爱了。放弃有那么难吗。”

“不会比让你放弃这个更简单。”蝙蝠侠给了他一个勉强的笑，“完美对我过敏，它在我身上不会持续超过一天。所以它必须要再等我一天。”

这几乎等同于一个蝙蝠单位的示弱。Hal的眼神柔和下来。愉悦的柔和衬着视差铠甲，极不和谐。

“你为什么这么顽固Bruce。”Hal叹了口气，“我没有试图诱惑你，因为在所有人中，我们是最像的。因为你懂得变更过去的渴望，所以 我总在期待你会成为我的盟友。造就未来和过去，消除一切不完美，所有人都有幸福结局。如果你足够爱这个世界，和它其中的每一件事物，又怎么会放任它在更大的错误中失败。”

他看起来真的很可靠。

可这又太像是赢得他支持的把戏。只消一句话，蝙蝠侠看得到，只消他点一个头，Hal就会完成他十岁之后的所有愿望。

而在神与人的争执中，他只能紧拉住对方人性的部分试图唤回，而不是依赖神性达成所愿。

“上帝曾经放任每一段历史大灾难发生，猜猜怎么样，我们活下来了。重置和重来不是任何人的选择，Hal。是你的爱投射的太大，心痛的受不了，才为全人类做的选择。而自由意志怎么办，那些挣扎了良久后终于瞥见光明滋味的人怎么办，有什么比失去自己和打磨后得到的成长被消弭更加可怕。”蝙蝠轻声说：“有人想要这个。变化和苦难，迟暮和受伤，在永恒地毫无变化的时间中，每个人都拥有不同的不幸。它美丽又特殊，却不会成为阻止我们的那道墙。

“你理智到无可救药，我想和你谈谈爱，而你在逻辑和冷酷里满口上帝。”Hal的坦白消失。

上帝没有耐心。上帝拥有召之即来的时间透视，他们喜欢终点，喜欢按照他们的规则进行下去的世界，喜欢他们的随心所欲被人类奉为圭臬，守序而遵从。

“它甚至近似算是爱吗。”蝙蝠侠戳穿地毫不留情，“别拿为他们塑造更好的未来当借口。看一看四周，他们很好。心碎，失望，希望重燃和二次机会。他们正在克服。而你剥夺了他们的选择权。不能掌握选择，更让人没有生存的欲望。”

他听起来就像……就像他自己。

而他在指责自己，一如既往地。他把自己看成一个只会随心所欲不顾大局的混蛋，而他就是那个反抗的人。自由意志至上，如果他不能选择，情愿一头撞在哥谭的石壁上。

“蝙蝠侠，理性的大师，事实的捍卫者，正义的最后一道防线。我早就接受了你总是在反对，我接受我不可能得到……”他猛地停了下来，并焦心地想要离开这段毫无意义的对话，他转向远方，“我接受我只能得到我值得的。”

—— 而什么都不能左右他的选择。

** _7._ **

** _过去的时间和现在的时间。都始终指向一个始终存在的终点。_ **

熵安静地扩大，吞噬着试图接近的一切。

Hal Jordan想要离开。

“这是个僵局。”蝙蝠侠低头想了想，取下头罩。

而Hal永远不能从这种场景中走开。

就像上一次，在战场一片荒乱中，他用这个动作，在十秒内赢得Hal的信任。每当他想得到什么，或者试图展现真诚时就会取下头罩，好像世界和一个真实的他之间，简单到只隔着一层凯夫拉。

好极，他也想成为一个多疑的混蛋。这样每次他假装坦诚时，别人都会把他的真心当一回事。

“既然你的新世界在等待最后成型，也不用你操心。我想你也没有什么好急的。让我们在没有上帝只有爱意的地方重新开始，来吧，说服我。”

Hal后退一步，居高临下地发问：“我不想和你浪费时间。你想干什么？”

“我不知道。如你所愿，接受世界末日给的一次重来的机会？我觉得这个酒吧有点热。你觉得呢。”

Hal几乎要为这个人的荒谬谈吐和转换嗤笑出声，但是他本能地，为了他的心血来潮搭建了一座绿色的小酒吧。酒柜上挂满了叮叮当当的小酒杯，高脚凳就在他屁股底下。

而Bruce依靠着吧台，放松自如地抚摸着它的台面。Hal几乎能感受到他的手掌滑过自己意志力的边缘。视差怪在身后嘲笑他居然为一个人停下，嘶嘶地吐着信子警告。而Hal无视了那个声音。

蝙蝠抿出一个微笑，顺手拿起就在手边的酒杯对着Hal举了举：“今晚异常安静，可是我不觉得找热闹的我白来了。这是我们第一次见面，我该叫你什么？”

Hal拒绝浪费时间，不做回答。

他们不可能初遇，而蝙蝠侠不可能搭讪，不可能那样注视着他，不可能友好地和他交换名字。

“好吧，让我们跳过漫长的交谈和互怼。你叫Hal。我是Bruce。接下来你肯定会同意我买给你一杯酒。”他换了策略，一个没有他也能进行下去而对方必须开口的策略。

“为什么我要同意。”Hal反抗地问。

“因为这是我的幻想，而你不想参与其中。所以我想干什么都行。我还会做的更过分，我会靠近你，把手搭在你的手臂上，轻声询问，如果这是世界末日，你今晚会有什么愉快的消遣吗。”

Hal疑惑地看着蝙蝠侠拉近两人距离，决定配合。他极尽可能讽刺地打量对方：“你看起来可比我会找乐子，鉴于你把人生所有的调侃乐趣都穿在制服里。你会有什么好建议吗。”

“这是末日，我能想到的所有乐子都没有足够的时间去完成。但是没准你能帮我找一个暗点的角落，我们能快点完事。”他甚至眨了眨眼睛。

“听起来可真是危险极了。”Hal爽快地笑出声。

“危险才能够得到你的心吗。”蝙蝠侠问。

“接着那将是我们今晚在这里的全部对话？你把我当做在酒吧里轻浮地追逐冒险的牛仔男孩了吗。我看起来像是沉迷危险的乐事，视美丽于无物的人吗。”

也许不该有人注意到。可他们身处的这间酒吧好似横亘在破碎而丑陋现实中的绿色幻影，一片尚未入蚀的乌托邦。灼热和末日人群的疯狂逃窜映在酒吧外壁，温情和亲密变得猩红。

“别那么快下结论，乔丹先生。我发誓自己非常希望在你身上用完所有的陈词滥调，只是它们句句出自真心。要知道在末日，可不常见我现在见到的景象。你不是每一天都会获得顿悟时刻。彼时，我可以花费所有的经验讨你欢心，让你不停地赞同我，但此时，我可承担不了被拒。”

“也许这和你总是对陌生人敞怀有关。我可一点都不敢相信你这种情场老手的话。”Hal坐了下来，任凭Bruce把椅子拉的更近，他的手放到自己的膝盖上，一瞬间的熟悉感几乎让他再次回到那个沙发。

“不敢相信，是因为你会特别倾向于相信吗。”

Hal注视着对方的手，侧了侧头：“不，只是我打赌在无聊时，你会对着每一个愿意听你说话的生物喋喋不休。或者是和任何一个不会反驳你的生物激情争吵。”

“在你的心里我可真是活泼。我不敢相信自己从来没有见过你，而只要这几分钟，你就得到了我全部的注意力。”

“通常情况下，你的注意意味着又有人变得淘气了。”Hal带着熟悉的微笑，“我足够淘气了吗。”

“你就能接受实话吗。”Bruce耐心地说，“事实上，一想到这个，我就有点难过，你淘气到过分，没有结识你之前的乐趣和挑战是多么简单乏味。

“我花了那么长的时间思考该不该，对不对，却见到你后才明白，自己曾为了多么不值一提的激情和喜爱浪费时间。我想要你的时间，想要你能给我的全部时间。”

而这番话带给Hal的是笑容消失。

Hal皱起眉头：“你指望我相信什么。你的热情突如其来，毫无根据。”

“但它的确和你的怀疑起源于同处。”Bruce手指轻敲手甲，“看看这个糟糕世界，没准下一秒走到街上，我就化作无物了。还有什么可保留，又有什么不该说的。”

也许有人正在因为痛苦而尖叫，也许联盟成员正为他的间接和低效付出代价，也许他不该喝下那杯鬼知道是什么制造的酒，也许他该闭嘴或无视所欲，而不是蒸腾在烈火和隐瞒的炙烤里，把最错误的欲望剥下来，又明明深知这个时刻不属于欢乐，也更不适合纵情。

“你大可不必哄我开心Bruce。”Hal向后退了退，笑容完全消失，“什么都改变不了。”

“所以你是很开心了？”Bruce向前逼近一步，看起来残酷又美丽地提醒着他们的不合时宜，“你真的希望听到我说这个吗——世界正在沦陷，听听外面的炮火和争吵——而在末日的酒馆里，我看得到的只有你。”

Hal不去回答。

“说啊，既然这个时间线在你心里毫无意义，至少我能获得一次坦诚。”

“是，我听得懂你说的每一句话。”Hal低头轻声承认，“每一句。可我不能相信它们。”

心有所向才能理解意有所指。

“看看你，他们都错了。你比自己想像的还要了解我。”Bruce微笑着回归Brucie模式的轻浮，“那可有点性感。我不想听起来太唐突，我不是热衷婚姻的人，可现在却几乎在期待自己跪地求婚。”

“这里多像一艘欲沉的孤舟，我们是船上唯一存活的人，而我试图对着你欢歌。”Bruce叹着气，“我希望我们有更多的时间。”

“这才是你对我施展魅力的原因吗，世界上最后的人类。”Hal自嘲着，“只有当我们是世界上最后两个人，才可能难舍难分。”

困难和戒备消退，对峙冷却后，他们在交裹过去和陷入乱麻的废墟中假想，在炙热中找到谎言带来的片刻安宁和亲密。

“是的，此刻没有什么别人。”Bruce说，“只有你和我。”

“是的，一直只是你，和我。”Hal假装回想，“你知道，我在这里观察你很久。第一天你阴沉地喝了半杯波本，第二天你选了一种颜色欢乐的酒，很衬你的眼睛。你在等什么，这么多天过去，我一直在想你什么时候才会愿意和我谈谈。你看起来非常严肃，我以为你会保留词句，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“也许我不敢承认，你太英俊勇敢，而那种光芒吓到了我？”Bruce倾身回答。

“你给我的印象可不是一个会被轻易吓到的人。”Hal说，并注意到那只手在轻柔地磨蹭着他的掌心。

而他不想松手。在这个时刻，只成为Hal，而不是一个一无所有的Hal，多么简单轻松又充满希望。

“我该怎么辩白自己呢。环境改变我，这里充满了诱惑和爱意。”Bruce看进Hal的眼睛，“我是一个贪婪的人，而贪婪的人面对好过自己应得的东西，会本能地恐惧。”

幻影外壁出现缝隙，它孤苦无依地支撑着怀疑和猜忌，还有片刻安宁中饱含的愧疚，摇摇欲坠——那本该是一个不存在的地方。

“你在意有所指认为我不会心存敬畏吗。”Hal收回手和笑容，“还是，我需要被劝服，这才是你选择在世界末日时，用花言巧语假意追求我的原因吗。”

“不，我希望它可以像我们的第一次那样见面般毫无偏见的发生，或者它可以成为我们的初次见面。这样我们就能处理正确，就能像世界一样有一次重来的机会。然而你永远记得住我和你的争执，就像我永远不知道要怎么和你相处。”蝙蝠侠无情地剥落他们制造的最后一层和谐，“事到如今你该明白，没有什么二次机会。我们总该学会继续活在第一印象的不佳中。就像即使你给了全世界重来的机会，依旧不能控制什么会自行发生。”

“如果首次不被珍惜，为什么二次发生时不会重蹈覆辙。还有满心畏惧的难道不是你。”Bruce坦言，并把这段对话引导向私人，“你可以躺在沙发上对着所有人哈哈大笑，而当我坐在那里和你分享一部又长又作的电影，等着你——那部电影的演职表该死地长。你坐在沙发尽头，所有的评价，只有女演员的眼睛美的可以。”

他怎么敢提那件事。就像莫名其妙的是他的特长，中途放弃而后不置一辞是他的绝妙武器。

而他对自己行为的归因就只有恐惧？

“你在说，我的沉默是因为畏惧你，比畏惧更高的存在更多吗。你以为我会对你刻意吓人和保持威严的那套心怀恐惧？我会在乎你给自己加的那些莫名其妙的含义，比如恐惧？”Hal的怒气在上升，因为蝙蝠侠难以心存畏惧——那人妄自揣度的想法近似渎神，又异教地自大。而自大总使Hal格外恼火。

“不，绿灯侠。我在说你无视显而易见的东西到了盲目的地步。对渴望的事心存畏惧，所以你才不会问我任何严肃或者期望得到回答的问题。”蝙蝠侠失去Brucie的调戏和漫不经心，“你恐惧的不是我。你在恐惧我会怎么想你。我的支持对你来说至关重要，因为你知道我永远是那个人，是唯一一个在你的生日晚会上，不会向你唱歌的不速之客。 我会看着你的眼睛，告诉你你的举动错到离谱吗。会告诉你，我站在对立的一方，而你付出的所有一切都不过是出于自大，而它正在让你得到比七百万更加恐怖的数字吗。那才是你快速地逃出哥谭的原因。”

“我会在乎你想什么？”Hal愤怒又缺乏耐心地低吼着，向自己确认，“我根本就不在乎你。”

“那就尽可能的不在乎我。可你不知道自己看起来完美又狠心，不甘又绝望，就因为这些不是你想要的。所以你留下痕迹，寻求我的帮助。”蝙蝠侠低沉地说，“你想要我。承认吧Hal，你把灯戒留给我，就是希望我可以找到你。我很抱歉，我在你最悲伤时辜负了你，不在你身边，我们没有一个在你身边。后来的那一切……那是我犯过的最大的错误，我相信你，却没有支持你，没有让你感觉到我信任你。但现在，我在这里。

“我们可以重燃希望，海滨会好的，别再徒增痛苦。我们没有更多时间，时间线已经崩溃，那还不足够你向我坦诚吗？我了解在坏掉的世界中无人在场的绝望，我知道你失去一切，觉得没有什么能够再好起来。但只因为恐惧未来和后果，就让它永远不会到来是错误的。恐惧没有什么，即使在简单到只剩爱和温馨的世界里，恐惧也有无数种。”

他为他的劝导和意图发怒。他该把周围的一切掀翻，让恐惧替代推理，只要能让蝙蝠侠和他让人难堪的洞察力闭嘴。

那的确是他扔掉给Bruce的。他希望交给他，因为他不能再拥有那枚戒指。他不再是绿灯。

它曾属于勇气和自信，而今滑落到恐惧和灾难，戒指就像一只不合时宜的旧物，夹带一切无可挽回的绝望气息。可是它也曾帮助蝙蝠找到意志和理智，他不能再为那个保留最后的渴望和退路。视差已不再允许。

他众叛亲离，孤立无援地捱过暮光时分，顿悟不会获得太早，而援助和友善总是来的太迟。

可即使没有戒指，那个海伦大小的女孩依旧叫他灯侠，她为完美恐惧，她教他在感情光谱下，跟随始终如一的心碎感受爱。

是的，恐惧多么地多元。他不安地想着，即使是在只剩爱情的世界里都是——他爱我爱得足够吗，一切完美时，会有任何不同吗？他会回应我吗？每一次大笑和对视代表我所希冀的东西吗？当他最终说出爱，会是我希冀的那种爱吗？如果他不是那种方式爱我，而是权宜下的撒谎……那会谋杀我的心吗？

可心存希望多么简单。放弃多么简单。

希望在空中尽显风情地摇曳，它是近处断石残垣下抽出的绿芽和那双猫眼石般的眼睛。渴望过的一切理解和陪伴都在眼前，充满信任。他可以忘记过去，拥抱这个吗。

“克服它 Hal，因为我就在这里。”蝙蝠伸出手，期待赢回这位在迷雾中行走太远的人。

那几乎奏效。

某一瞬间，这个人的表情困惑。他妥协，犹豫，甚至新宇宙中心的能量流动都体察到他的犹豫，流动速度在减慢。

随着远处的一声巨响，熵的吞噬速度推缓。他们制造的第一次爆炸并没有完全成功。一片红色的光云在两人背后升起，照亮蝙蝠漆黑的斗篷，点燃了那双蓝色的眼睛。

通讯器因为这声爆炸干扰，传出不小的杂音。蝙蝠侠看起来并不意外他们的失败，但是那个表情，却给Hal Jordan传递错误的信号。

——信任是始终在那里存在等待召唤的磐石。希望却是随时可以消失的云烟。

犹豫消失，他挥手撤掉绿色的酒吧。

“取掉你的通讯器。”Hal冷冷地说，“全部的。” 

_ **8.** _

_ **而向上的路就是向下的路，向前的路就是回头的路。** _

蝙蝠侠警觉地在原地没有动。

“怎么，你有勇气在大海的宫室冒险流连，却没有勇气面对人鱼的歌声吗。”Hal不带任何感情地威胁。

Hal从来没有试图传达那种压迫感，但向Hal Jordan投降太简单了。也许只是他奋争太久，也许他只是在试图向对方证明什么。

Clark曾给他退出的选项。在他离开时，他用只有两人可以听到的声音说：“记住那个安全词 。”

香蕉玛芬。

不算是个智慧的选择。但那是Clark向一个重隐私又爱自毁的朋友提供的最大限度的私人距离和善心 。

只是Clark并不知道，蝙蝠侠从未打算退出。

他取掉耳边的通讯器，还有其他能够传输信号的工具。它们毫无意义，而它们的存在，或者说它们存在代表的可能性，却让Hal生了疑。

“信任你？我连试都不该试。因为，甜蜜人，你就像一个行走的骗局。”Hal柔声将蝙蝠拉近倾诉着，“有段时间我甚至在想，没错，你是自己愿意主动送上门来的，那大概代表了什么。但是想想联盟听到刚才你说的那堆热情和谎言会多么震惊。看着你为了他们这么卖力地撒谎，真是让我心碎。

“你在把自己献祭给我？你觉得能用自己的表演和信任又爱你的那套牺牲赢回全人类的未来，所以即使是向我撒谎你也毫不在乎？那是你刚才所言的全部意义吗。你所谈的爱是混淆视听，你编的这个酒吧故事只是为了让我留在这里。这样你愚蠢小伙伴就可以去制造一个更大更‘正确’的起源。你的不遗余力真是让我感动。”

“我保留了你的自由意志，”他抬起头来，对着那只形单影只的蝙蝠轻声宣布，“而你，却只想用这点自由背叛我。那不如我们就废了它。”

Hal捏着对方的下巴：“我一直想不通的是，Bruce，在我做了那么多事之后，没有给你点什么启发吗，难道你不会做任何事求我让他们回来吗。而我那么在乎你，甚至没有让你开口。我了解你的痛苦和遗憾，我知道你最想要什么，而这件惨剧可以从来没有发生过。可是，你就是喜欢痛苦在口舌上插满刀片的滋味，你喜欢在心尖扎上一把冷刀 ，好像见证所有错误和可怕的时刻能让你坚强起来。你是如此享受成为自己，就因为那是你唯一擅长的事情。你尝起来也会特别苦涩吗。”

他们离得太近了。近到他几乎要做出那件过分的事情，而蝙蝠用尽全力地挣扎，试着用各种各样的办法使Hal松手，试图躲开那个绝望到几乎要落下来，又毫无意义的吻。

反抗无用，Hal纹丝不动。即使接着送上了几记毫无作用的脚踢，那也动摇不了对方保持着足以一念天堂，或一念地狱的身体距离。

最终蝙蝠开了口。劝导一个意志坚定的人糟糕在，在某个时候你总是使要用同理心，拿自己去劝服对方，或者直言伤害，毫不避讳。

“你假装上帝太久Jordan，变得盲目又混蛋。你不能操纵死亡，更不该把别人父母的死亡当做加胜的筹码。你不能就这样为了别的原因随意地变更这一切。你以为，如果可以，我能够忍受失去他们吗，你以为过去有哪一天我没有希望死去的那个是我吗？这件事情最残忍的地方就是它已经发生，并且永远将像是一个巨大的窟窿占据我余生全部的悲伤。

“余生每一天，没有一刻我不在消化着这个事实，漫长，又痛苦。而你，就像一个被事实打击到一蹶不振的男孩，哭唧唧地抱怨着残忍，试图用强权扭正希望，逃避现实，被痛苦疼昏了头。你是绝望地认为没有一个人足够爱你，留在原地等你回头，还是自大到根本想不到还有别人和你一样痛苦。而他们全部都比你勇敢，因为他们在前行。只有你想走出捷径，推倒重来。因为你感觉到孤独无助，认为好像在期待的完美里爱会更多，现实的痛苦会更少。你假装希望每个人都会快乐幸福地足够拿去橱窗展览，却只是为了借助权利和操控感摆脱孤立无援的空虚。”

“停下来。”Hal停在那个距离，冷静地阻止他，“停下来。”

“遭遇灾难不该成为制造灾难的动因。你根本不是上帝。上帝不会缺乏安全感或想要抗争，上帝不会畏惧时间，也从不剥夺人们的选择权利。”蝙蝠侠以无法拒绝的认真和前所未有的真诚回答他。

“所以祂才放任他们去死。你听起来简直就像是神秘主义的宿命论傻瓜。跟聪明人讲智慧是愚蠢的。跟上帝谈上帝，那让你变成了什么。”

“你不是上帝，Hal，你只是把自己当做上帝才认为自己可以做出这些事。但这不是上帝的行为，这决定了你永远不能按照上帝的模式行事。上帝不会对期待的事情心存希望，一旦你干涉那种期待，一旦你心存欲望，就只是证明你是一个充满幻想永不知足的人类，试图通过魔法手指或者神奇自然让他每一点希望成真。你是一个满是私心又遭遇心碎的人类。回来吧，Hal，和我们在一起。”蝙蝠侠不善倾倒感情，而逻辑永远不能成为顽固有效的伤口贴，“也许有一天你会成为真正的神，接受一切。但那不是现在。”

一日终结时，人类才会因为关心而伤痛，对可得不可得的东西患得患失，对此心存幻想，试图满足欲望，无视责任。或是拿责任掩盖心碎。而神只会超脱一切冷眼旁观。

“所以你只是不信任我——Hal Jordan在全能全知时都会搞砸一切。”Hal依旧不能理解，因为蝙蝠侠从未对他付诸太多耐心，只是给出简单的指令和一个“我们都该懂”但是没人懂的眼神。

他们真的在谈论彼此的信任问题吗。他们互相追问，好像那可以解决天塌地陷的终极难题。

Hal Jordan防备地心存疑虑，蝙蝠侠焦躁地想要踱步，他知道自己那个答案自私又软弱。

那个答案会使他像一只敞开肚皮迎向Hal的猫咪，那会让他从未如此脆弱。

“不，你低估了我对你的信心。我相信你在做你以为正确的事情。我相信有一天当你醒悟做了什么，会非常后悔，而你会带着这种负罪继续走下去，在磨砺中重新成为自己，心向光明。那才是我真正相信和了解的——你总能找到自己是谁。”蝙蝠侠无比艰难地说，“我就是那么信任你，Hal。超过信任我自己。我甚至不能完全肯定，自己能否在拥有那些能力时完成你做的那些，然而我相信你。你总是会回来，只是现在，我不确定世界能不能承受你在自我发现的过程中制造的后果。”

Hal难以置信地松开对方，并把他推到一米之外。

“这从来不关于时间，修正，上帝，这场战争。”蝙蝠侠继续，“这些——无论这些算什么，它们从来都只是关于你的心，关于你的所想所欲。克服困难和重新出发始终是你最强大的能力。

“你不惜修正时间，忘记责任，把时间搞得天翻地覆来得到你想要的。而你忘记这一点，我们在痛苦时得到的情感，总比完美时得到的感情更多。 你的经历和大胆无畏使你成为世界上最让人看不懂的人类，但是那却和神性毫无关联。”

“只是因为我关心？”Hal表情超然，几乎在耳语。

“因为你做不到袖手旁观。你还存在于爱太多，所以无法忍受毁灭的状态里。因为成为神是痛苦的。那意味着你要冷眼对待所有糟糕的事，还要为了一分一毫的幸福可能继续下去。拥有权力却无法使用，试图挽救，却深知历史会因此陷入恶性的自我纠正。你好到不该去忍受这个。”

蝙蝠终于说了出来，终于说，他好到超过这个糟糕混乱世界应得的，终于承认，有时他也真想放手，但总在前一秒钟依附了软弱，下一秒就找到坚持的原因。

世界上总有Hal Jordan这样心地善良，可供贪婪世界腐化的人类。他们总会神色惊异，在恐惧和失去自我时摇摆不定。而他将要提醒他们世界为何合理——不是为了扭曲的存在或日复一日越发毫无生气的朝阳，而是他们始终在打一场艰辛的战斗，他们需要活在自己的选择里，并与欲望时刻纠缠。

“蝙蝠侠，你才是坐在椅子上时拯救别人，一刻也不愿意停下的人。”Hal露出一个讥讽的笑容，“你的幻想并不比我少。你只是不想让你宝贵的哥谭，和我也不知道你到底关不关心的全人类在我手里。

“别说的好像你会在乎。你在乎的只是我正在把你的时间线翻盘，在把你的世界搞得天翻地覆。而我这么做，完全是因为……”

“不，Hal。”蝙蝠侠垂下手来承认，“我不关心你为什么这样做，我关心的是你。”

“你想要吻我。它们曾经很简单。可你在关系亲近时保持沉默 ，远离时又凑的太近。如果是过去，你能更直白胆大，在任何时候你向我提议，开玩笑或者带着其他意图，我都会假装考虑一下，或许讽刺一下你的大笑是多么愚蠢而我……”蝙蝠侠的手指紧紧抓住了旁边一块在巨灾中折断的石板，试图用手指稳住自己。为什么他们会走到今天。

“如果你继续，只是让他们极尽可能所建的海滨再次消失。而属于真正的Hal Jordan最后一部分也会完全消陨。你该看一看你曾经意气风发又对某些事情难得较真的样子。还有对那一套老式浪漫的执着和爱好。你该看一看，当你真正是你时的样子。那个你永远在变，我多想永远把你保存，然而你不能仅仅只属于那一面。”

“我现在糟透了是吗。”Hal质问他，“看起来权利和力量带来的孤独终于攫获我。你编了那个酒吧故事只是为了让我留下来，你拿我都没有想到会存在的武器对付我。”

“因为我知道你需要什么。”

“我需要什么才让你现在这么孤注一掷，”这位昔日玩笑置之一切的英雄追问，“我需要你的爱吗？我需要你的伪装和迷人的小故事，来治疗发疯的理智和微小的耐心吗？那就是你看待我的方式，破碎，施舍。你怎么敢！”

他鬓角的白发似有增多：“你怎么敢去做梦，Bruce，我怎么会为了你的三言两语放弃我的第二次机会。我不需要你。我还年轻，我还可以遇到别人。”

蝙蝠侠为他的话保持沉默。过了很久后轻声说：“可是你不想要别人。你只想要我。不然，你在这里和我浪费什么时间呢。”

_ **9.** _

_ **And time yet for a hundred indecisions, ** _

_ **And for a hundred visions and revisions.** _

他在犹豫。这已经够了。

他并未完全放弃他的想法——他在观望。一点都不奇怪。即使在无比轻松的日子里，Hal仍旧是个难以劝服的人。他给了自己不会匆忙下结论的机会，这已足够。他总会想通的。

所有还在的人类都在这里。他们面向那个最终将吞噬一切的裂缝，核爆在做准备。Hal身处其中非常地不自在。

蝙蝠在和超人说着什么。Clark抗议了几句，回头看了他一眼，为难地点了点头。

一切都是因为他在试图逃避心碎和孤独，他想要完美，想要人类不再痛苦。可成为上帝精疲力尽，每一根树枝抽出新叶的方式都有所不同。Hal感受到了。那和他刻意制造的世界完全不一样，他曾需要极高的注意力才能使万物走向正确。而感受着每一种自由和随心在他的注视下生长，多出一片花瓣或者在花丛中成为不同的颜色——多样而让人惊奇。他知晓永远复制不了这种随机，也不能保证在完美的世界之后不会充满曲折和奇迹。

他想起蝙蝠的身上左边部分的伤痕比右边要多。在天气糟糕时，他的左边肩膀一定给他地狱般地疼痛。但是他向自己承认，那分毫没有削弱自己对他的渴望。

他向自己宣告相信时充满坦然的愧疚 ，而Hal无法负担再看向那种脆弱和信任。

他想要相信。视差在他脑海后抬头，剧烈地挣扎着。

他永远抚平不了随机带来的危机和遗憾，也操纵不了世界用亿万种形式和谐地存活，但是每一种他们继续抗争的样子，每一种时光在人类身上刻印的方式，总会有另一个人类为此沉迷。

——那种力量究竟是什么，他问。

——成神的为所欲为。原始野蛮。而人类从来不知道如何正确祈祷。

希望和怯懦躲在愤怒和受伤中，他曾试图用推翻源头来解决一切，而尽头是恐惧在潜伏等候。

他害怕知道自己是如何堕落，如何在泥沼里涉足过深。他是否必须要将自己劈成两份，将污秽取出。他是否必须不停前行，或接受心碎和痛苦会在爱中团聚。

彼时他曾后悔离开，畏惧已做了什么，预感即将做出什么。珍妮弗告诉他，他就是一个坐上火箭的伙计，不愿意停留，拒绝安定 。他需要走向自己的路，见一见更多的人，打开世界的门，安抚不安的好奇心。而世界又大又残酷，善良到只能给他爱的小镇女孩，永远是他和宇宙之间不和谐的阻碍。

他有过一两个情人，短暂热烈地爱过几个擦肩而过的甜蜜人类，他不用好奇爱情的模样，他知道新鲜感是什么滋味，知道那时在沙发上被触碰渴望就要溢出，而他只能在意味不明时保持克制，又在孤苦无靠的太空险阻中做了一个又一个梦——他终于接住那个近似亲吻的暗示，把他按在沙发上，反复地，反复地把自己凑向那张只可能保持秘密的嘴巴。他摸索着吻向他的掩饰，抵住他的额头，在蝙蝠的认真亲吻中叹息，为这点距离也不能消失而渴望到心中发痛。那个人触摸起来很柔软，看起来总是心甘情愿又顺从。在醒来时，空洞的梦和妄想常使他在寒冷中颤抖不已。而反复无常地，梦的潮汐总把他推向自己。

他想要的不是沙子堆制的城堡，不是每一处残壁都能被修复，不是某一颗心都不再破碎，不是新生的历史可以像婴儿一样无辜。而是一切都可以像没有被胡乱搅弄一样自然。他只在希望，一切就像回到过去。

他想念相会时争吵的方式，想念对他的揶揄放出大段聪明话，着迷于为他的反抗毫无办法地妥协。为了那些，他甚至愿意忍受真正想要的永远没有办法被给予，或总有几个坏蛋跑在街头试图捣蛋。

分歧和心碎，这从来不是他的恐惧。心碎的不完美，或求之不得，该是他生活中的独有隐秘，他足够把痛苦化作意志克服他们。

视差不该侵入这个。它在哀嚎，就像被劈中心脏。

他谁也不能剥夺他的自由意志。因为即使他希望每一处都能变得更好，但视差给他的幻觉和逻辑，使他在错误希望中坚信了不该的未来。他有理智和意志去理解谋杀和创造的区别，更不该依靠把一切扫平来成全自己。完美无瑕被修缮的前院意味着后院中堆放了一堆一模一样的死去鸟儿。谁又为它们负责。

因果循环时，每个人的举止都更加鲁莽和不计后果。自然增加变量，那种变量使四片花瓣的遗憾变成特别的幸运。随机和后果制造了一种迷人的不同，不同使泰德不再爱着莉莉，而是送出一个完美的草莓味的吻。

他不能剥夺这个。重塑的完美对心碎的他来说，毫无用处。

这不是他想要的。

每个人都该在自己曾经的选择制造的后果中走下去，不同于每一次的是，这次，路的尽头会有一只嘴巴恶毒又充满信任的蝙蝠在等着他。

那几乎安定了一切，世界安静下来 。他在一片废墟中之中占了上风，和时间达成和解。

睁开眼。

他不用再畏惧回家。

** _10._ **

** _Sin is Behovely, but_ **

** _All shall be well, and _ **

** _All manner of thing shall be well._ **

海滨城的植被在恢复，它甚至有了一头不知道为什么会跑到附近的，还不能站得太稳的小羊。它跌跌撞撞地扎进了乱石中，用嘴巴翻找着嫩草根。

Hal不能送给它一片草原，也不能教会它站立，他停在那里，任它在海滨城里跑动，它总有自己的课程需要学习。海滨会好的，蝙蝠侠这样告诉他。他们从未倒在过去的废墟为历史哭泣，而是一刻不停地前行，在痛苦和泥泞中保持自己。

在第二次巨响后，人群欢呼。因为真正的记忆正在涌来。他们的大爆炸成功了。

蝙蝠侠走到他的身边，无声地告诉Hal：“我们成功了。”

Clark忧心忡忡，完全没有拯救了世界的快乐，看起来更像是被踢了一脚。其余人都在对着消失的灾难欢呼。

而Hal在人群里，昔日伙伴的声音传来。他再一次身处集体，挤在陌生又熟悉的人群中，在不知该向前还是后退时，捕捉到Bruce向后注视他的眼神。

那感觉……出乎意料地好。

他们都是某种大计划的一部分。而他就是那样毫无思虑，在吵闹的人群中默不作声心意相通般看着他。

那感觉……就像是他终于了解他，他们终于心意相通——从永恒的前一秒到最后一秒，脑海被相同的问题和感情占据。

有那么一瞬间，Hal着迷想着，为了那份相同，他几乎愿意放弃一切。

“你赢了，我什么也没做。”Hal知道Bruce和Clark的协商，低着头，“我什么都没做。那也免不了这一步吗。”

“仅发生一次不能像是没有发生过。即使他们将会毫无记忆。”蝙蝠耐心地说。

“我没有正确的镣铐。”蝙蝠侠解释，“我猜你也不需要戒指就能摆脱这一切。”

那是指那些即将限制他自由的东西。

Hal靠近对方，取掉了手甲，从手腕上骨感分明又柔软温暖的地方摸下去，最终握住蝙蝠侠的手。

他扬了扬那只手，苦笑着：“难道这不就是我最致命的镣铐。”

蝙蝠侠沉默地把一只小小的指环重新套上前绿灯侠的手指，缓慢而耐心。Clark站在一旁什么都没有说，侧过了目光。

Hal看向他：“所以，所有的事情都将回到正规，是不是。乏味无聊的时间将催使每一个人改变，那句话怎么说得来着‘人们只会变老，就是不会变好’。多么遗憾啊，我无法看到你变老的样子……我们一起变老的样子。”

蝙蝠被这句话逗到微笑，对着那只灯戒轻声说：“鬓角的白发的确不能算数。但不要想着永远，想一想不朽。”

Clark看向Hal：“准备好了吗。”

他是否操纵了他。那正确吗？蝙蝠侠注视着超人打开那处关押过无数个曾对这个世界造成危害生物的异维空间，默默询问自己。

每一分一毫。

但那不代表，他不会在每个深夜的所有心悸时刻想起来这一天。想起那个男人惹怒他的决心多么坚决恼人，想起当他一动不动地注视着自己时的柔软，在靠近叹气或大笑时骤然屏住的呼吸，当他第一次也是最后一次握住自己的手时多么小心翼翼。

还有半明半暗的瞭望塔中，他对着熟识的电影无声地念出台词的专心，以及那个从没有来得及发生的吻。

他将始终会对黑夜中的光明充满渴望，而那个人就是黑夜中闪耀的希望，是迷路海滨的灯塔，他会告诉你，信任我。他会在所有人，所有道路都宣告不可能时，用纯粹的意志和勇气去突破每一项任务。他将会是在面对每一个绝望寒冷的困境时心中温暖的念头，他代表的是克服最大的恐惧和找回正确的自己。

即使是至黑之时和漫长严寒的终夜，当群星和太阳也不再留在天空，世界残酷冰冷，历史化作尘埃，尘埃化作尘埃，他也总能重新成为自己。

只是现在，Hal Jordan拥有的，是此时此刻，和至此之后的漫长无期。

Oh, when I was in love with you 

Then I was clean and brave,

And miles around the wonder grew 

……How well did I behave.

0.

我独自一人做了个噩梦。

一个荒唐无尽又几欲窒息的梦。每件曾经存在的物品和灵魂都在我的眼前爆发，就像被引爆的粘腻蜘蛛网，被击散四处。

再次睁开眼睛，一个巨型空洞横亘在眼前。

Carol说爱可以拯救人。就像她的吻不再炙热而是别有所图，我一生的爱变成了一个直径二十多英里的空洞，在我的脚下，了无生机。

我曾经感受过多少爱和自由，就在这堆泥泞、而今不值一提，空阒无人的废墟里忍受了多少怒火和囚禁。

对于每一个相信梦想和信念的盲从者，意志力都是行程终点的安慰剂。

我在自己的意志力里玩着完整而固执的“假设”游戏，绿色城堡中，父亲会爱，母亲包容。面对第一个爱人时，第一次，未来如此清晰，我对即将要发生的事情萌生了悔意——我希望从未离开从未得到这些，而她正试图劝服潜藏在幻想后的受伤野兽。

守护者连那个都收走太快。就像这个宇宙对我做的所有事——事情太美好，我不值得拥有，只被允许一瞥。

她错了。

爱不能拯救人，爱随之而来的痛苦无法忍受，而美使人万念俱灰。爱滋生恐惧，哭嚎，脆弱，心碎，猝不及防。意志只是一个怯懦的伙伴，它被绝望掀翻在地，在荒原里奄奄一息。

而我曾屈从一只戒指背后的邪神，成为它的玩物。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *标题和“跟聪明人讲智慧是愚蠢的”—毛姆。
> 
> *每节最前T.S Eliot；10节最后来自A.E.Housman


End file.
